2 out of 5 aint bad
by AvioNN
Summary: Orihime doesnt' have 5 lives, but she does have 2, or is that goal of hers going to fail?


Ichigo Kurosaki was lieutenant of squad 11, under his father, Captain Ishiin Kurosaki, of the 13 Court Guard Squads. He was also the only vizard to be in the squads for 200 years. Today was the arrival of the graduates of SRA(Soul Reaper Academy), and being a lieutenant, he was supposed to inspect the recruits and help his father decide who to pick. After inspection, Ichigo and Ishiin had narrowed their decisions down to 4 recruits.

There were 2 men and 2 women. One of the men was extremely tall, with curly brown hair and a brown complexion, and the other was average size with dyed blue hair and appeared to have come from German descent. Both women were very pretty, one had raven black hair and had the air of someone who looked small but could kick your ass all day, and the other had auburn hair and looked as if she couldn't hurt a fly.

Their task was to go 4 on 1 against increasingly higher placed members of squad 11. The way they advanced would be if they could put a cut on them then they would go up. Their target was to at least get up to 3rd seat. They got up to Ichigo. So far it seemed that the tall guy was very tough and fast for his size. The shorter one was also fast and accurate, but his blows didn't have as much strength. The black haired girl was, as expected, an ass kicker. And miss auburn didn't seem to be that strong or accurate, but she was fast and feisty.

Ishiin blew the whistle to signal the start, and Ichigo was rushed. He was easily able to dodge or block all attacks with ease, which was expected. But without him knowing, the feisty one got behind him and silently charged. He didn't notice until it was almost too late, but he pulled a 180 and blocked the attack, and they just stood there staring at each other, then she blushed and looked at the ground. Then the whistle sounded again to mark the 5 minute mark and the fight stopped.

Ichigo let out his breath and turned to look at his fellow squad mates and said "Squad 11, we now have 4 new members. Now let's celebrate! Sake in the barracks!" The squad cheered and ran into the building. Ichigo put his zampacto back on his back and started to walk inside. He didn't hear foot steps following him, so he turned around to see the 4 standing there looking at him.

"What? 've I got something in my hair?", he put his hand up and ruffled his hair( the auburn haired girl giggled and he looked at her, and she blushed profusly). "C'mon, you guys can introduce yourselves in the barracks and I'll show you your sleeping quarters after the party."

They stood there and blinked at him for a few seconds, then followed. The barracks was extremely simple. It seemed everything was a greyish blue, except the dining tables, which were white. They used fire lamps for lighting, which filled the room with a surprisingly large amount of light, but caused eerie shadows to bounce on the walls.

Upon entering, Ichigo yelled "Everybody sit down and shut up!" and his command was quickly followed and they all looked expectantly at the four. Blue boy stepped forward first, and said "Hello, I'm Uryu Ishida.". The other male stepped forward, and said in a deep voice "I'm Sado, but you can call me Chad." Ass kicker stepped forward next, and said, "I'm Tatsuki" and last but not least, the girl stepped forward. "Uh, I'm Orihime Inoue..." she said as her voice died down into an embarrassed silence.

"All right, Ikaku and Gangu, move over and let 'em sit down so we can get started.", they obeyed almost immediately, and Ichigo took his seat next to his father, and the whole squad except the four raised their glasses and Ichigo said: "Welcome Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime to squad 11. Now, everybody get ready to get drunk on the count of 3, 2, 1!"Everybody took a shot of sake and started the party.

The party was just like any other welcoming party. The four talked with all the squad members and made friends, and Ichigo noticed that Orihime kept looking at him whenever she wasn't talking to anyone, and if he looked back at her, she looked down at her food and blushed. Eventually, Ishiin nudged him on the shoulder, saying "it looks like she's really itching to talk to you, son. Why don't you go over and make nice?" Ichigo looked at him and nodded. He took one last swig of his sake, and walked over to her.

She seemed flustered when he sat next to her, but regained her composure soon after and said "Hello, Kurosaki-sama."

"Please, call me Ichigo, Orihime."

Once again, she blushed, and to lighten the mood, Ichigo asked her some questions about herself.

A few bottles of sake later, and she said "hey, how'd you become a lew-thingy? You don't *hiccup* look like your that exprenced."

"Well, according to my dad I was a soul reaper as a human, and when I died I still had my powers, and I went through the school really easy."

"Hey! Y'know what? Yur pretty hot! If I was drunker, I'd totally tap that!"

"Okay, you know you've had too much to drink when you start complimenting me, so let's get you to bed."

"So I can tap that?"

"No, so you can get some sleep and start to sleep off the serious hangover you're gonna have tomorrow."

He helped her up and walked her out of the room. "We don't usually get female recruits in this squad, so I suppose you'll have to sleep in the back up captain and lieutenant rooms." They walked down a hallway and into a corridor that had 4 doors. One said "Captain's Quarters", and another said "Lieutenant's Quarters", and the other two were blank. He opened the door across from his, and led her inside. It was a small room, with a dresser, bed, desk, and several lamps. "These lamps are being fueled by my and Ishiin's spiritual energy, so if you need anything, just put you're hand into the fire and one of us will come along."He then put her into bed and told her to get some sleep.

The next morning, Orihime woke up with a raging headache, but it was somewhat eased by a wet cloth on her forehead. She sat up and looked around and saw that there was a small table next to her bed that had a glass of water, two white pills, and a note that said: _put the pills into the water and drink, it'll ease a headache - Ichigo_

She did as instructed, and almost immediately felt better. She stood up and got dressed, then walked out. Ichigo and Ishiin were talking in the hall about training methods, and when he saw Orihime, he said "Feeling better?" She blushed, suddenly remembering the fact that she told him that she would willingly fuck him, and shyly nodded.

"Good, well, the rest of the squad's in the dining room having breakfast, so you should join them before all the food's gone." She nodded again, and walked on.

The two watched her leave, and Ishiin smiled at his son, and said "you like her!"

"Shut up dad."

"And it seems that she likes you too. I think that's the first time I've heard anyone tell you they'd tap you!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Ichigo said as he hit his father on the head, causing a large bruise forming on his head. Orihime had heard their exchange and blushed even more, before practically running to breakfast.


End file.
